Odchodząc w Mrok
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry cofa się w czasie do ostatniego roku nauki Severusa. Jednak Tom podąża za nim i dogaduje się ze swoją młodszą wersją, która porywa Snape'a.
1. Chapter 1

**Odchodząc w mrok**

**Autor: Zilidya**

**Beta: MichiruK, za co ogromnie dziękuję, że tak długo ze mną wytrzymuje.**

**Ostrzeżenia: Non-canon, skoki w czasie (1977, 1998), śmierć głównego bohatera (chyba że zmienię zdanie :D); oczywiście Harry jest potężny, nie jakoś hiperstrasznie, ale jeśli kogoś to razi, to zawczasu o tym uprzedzam. **

**Paringi: SS/HP, SS/LV**

**Spełnienie życzeń: Tyone i Fantasmagorii**

Dla przypomnienia: Dumbledore został dyrektorem w 1956, a Severus Snape ukończył szkołę w 1978.

"_(…)Ty, który teraz mnie obejmujesz, kimkolwiek jesteś...  
>Wiedz, że bez jednej rzeczy, wszystko będzie bez sensu.<br>I zanim posuniesz się dalej, lojalnie ostrzegam,  
>Nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie bierzesz, lecz kimś całkiem innym.<em>

_Kim jest ten, co chciałby zostać mym uczniem?  
>Kto chciałby pretendować do mego serca?<em>

_Droga jest podejrzana, cel niepewny - być może zgubny.  
>Musiałbyś wszystko rzucić, a ja, zapewne, stałbym się<br>twoim jedynym i wyłącznym wzorem do naśladowania,  
>Nawet wtedy, twój nowicjat byłby długi i wyczerpujący,<br>Musiałbyś zrezygnować z dawnej koncepcji życia  
>I wyrzec się wszelkich, przyjętych powszechnie zasad.<br>Dlatego już teraz zaoszczędź sobie fatygi,  
>Zabierz rękę z mojego ramienia i pozwól mi odejść...<br>Odstąp ode mnie i idź swoją drogą.(…)"_

Walt Whitman

_Odchodząc w mrok, oglądamy się za światłem. Za tym, czym kiedyś żyliśmy, a teraz, w jakiś sposób, zostało nam to odebrane. Wiemy, że nie mamy szans tego odzyskać. Jednak nie przestajemy pragnąć. A te pragnienia dają nam siłę, by żyć. Może w pustce, może w ułudzie, ale trwamy na swoim własnym posterunku. Czekając. _

_Zilidya._

**Cz. 1.**

"Umarłem dziś,  
>lecz ciąglę oddycham,<br>krwawię,  
>na razie,<br>Jestem w kawałkach."*

Gdy tego dnia na błoniach Hogwartu pojawił się w błysku oślepiającego światła zakrwawiony chłopak, wszyscy zamarli. Nawet Huncwoci, choć sekundę wcześniej planowali znów mnie ośmieszyć.

Jedynie ja i Lily mieliśmy na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby zareagować. Podbiegliśmy do nieruchomego ciała i odwróciliśmy je na plecy. Cała jego twarz pokryta była zakrzepłą i świeżą krwią. Jedną z rąk miał wykrzywioną pod nietypowym kątem. W drugiej zaciskał z całych sił jakąś biżuterię i nawet, gdy był nieprzytomny, nie udało się nam tego wyjąć z zaciśniętej dłoni.

Lily odchyliła jego szatę i zakryła usta dłonią. Jeden rzut oka sprawił, że natychmiast rzuciłem zaklęcie lewitujące i pobiegłem z rannym w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pomfrey zareagowała podobnie jak Evansówna, ale ona szybko się opamiętała i zaczęła zadawać pytania, przygotowując jednocześnie eliksiry i opatrunki.

— Co się stało? Czym dostał?

— Nie wiem. Pojawił się nagle na błoniach w tym stanie. Chyba użył świstoklika. — Zacząłem ostrożnie zdejmować z rannego ubranie.

Chyba ta czynność sprawiła chłopakowi spory ból, bo jęknął i otworzył oczy, rozglądając się trochę nieprzytomnie. Znałem te oczy, i to aż za dobrze. Czyżby to ktoś z rodziny Evansów?

Wzrok chłopaka zatrzymał się na mnie. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, jakby mnie rozpoznawał.

— Severus... — szepnął i wyciągnął w moją stronę zakrwawioną dłoń, upuszczając na pościel trzymany wcześniej tak usilnie przedmiot. — Nic ci nie jest.

Musnął mój policzek, a po jego twarzy spłynęła nagle łza. Jego dotyk był elektryzujący. Palił mnie niczym ogień.

Zaraz potem dłoń opadła. Chłopak stracił przytomność. Pomfrey w tej samej chwili podeszła z tacą i widziała ostatni gest rannego.

— Znacie się?

— Pierwszy raz go widzę — odparłem zgodnie z prawdą, choć wydawał mi się dziwnie znajomy.

Zacząłem się odwracać, by wyjść.

— Zostań, potrzebuję czyjejś pomocy.

— Dlaczego ja?

— Bo wiem, że interesujesz się uzdrowicielstwem. Rozbierz go do końca i otrzyj, a ja podam mu eliksir przeciwbólowy. Potem zajmiemy się jego ranami. Wysłałam już wiadomość do dyrektora, zaraz tu przyjdzie.

Tylko raz sprzeciwiłem się tej kobiecie. Więcej tego błędu nie popełnię. Nawet jeśli miałoby mnie to kosztować życie. Poza tym była jedyną osobą, która się o mnie martwiła i znała prawdę. Może to jej młody wiek i niewykorzystany instynkt macierzyński?

Zabrałem się za swoją część przydzielonego zadania. Z każdym odkrywanym kawałkiem moje przerażenie rosło. Zresztą nie tylko moje. Poppy zrobiła się blada, gdy rzuciła zaklęcie diagnozujące.

— Bądź delikatny. Sporo przeszedł — powiedziała, ale mnie nie musiała uprzedzać.

Kilka z tych klątw już znałem. Czarny Pan był łaskaw już mi je pokazać, i to nie tylko na mugolach. Byłem u niego dopiero kilka tygodni, ale powoli zaczynałem żałować swojej decyzji. Czyżbym popełnił błąd, podążając za potęgą?

Podczas oczyszczania twarzy z krwi odkryłem na czole chłopaka bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, chyba niedawno zagojoną, bo ciągle zaczerwienioną. Nie była to jedyna blizna, jaką znalazłem, ale teraz ważniejsze były otwarte rany, zagrażające życiu.

Dumbledore wkroczył cicho do szpitala, ale ja go dostrzegłem, choć nie pokazałem tego nawet najmniejszym gestem. Pielęgniarka albo go nie widziała, albo bardziej interesował ją stan pacjenta.

— Co z nim, Poppy?

— Trzy złamane żebra, wybity bark i złamany obojczyk lewej ręki. To te łagodniejsze rany. Efekty _Cultera, Crucio, Imperiusa, Conjunctivitisa, Relashio, Verte Stati, Incancerousa_. Rzucane i likwidowane naprzemiennie. Jednej klątwy nie znam, chyba jakaś nowa, i rany będą się dłużej goić, bo użyto czarnej magii. Jest też osłabiony magicznie. To są ślady walki, Albusie. Nie wiem, z kim walczył, ale to musiał być więcej niż jeden przeciwnik.

Dyrektor rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, wyszeptane tak cicho, że nawet stojąc dwa kroki od niego, nic nie usłyszałem.

— Niestety, Poppy. Walczył z jednym, bardzo potężnym czarodziejem. Otacza go tylko jedna sygnatura. Ten chłopak walczył o swoje życie i ledwie mu się udało je uratować.

— Aurorzy chyba powinni się tym zainteresować. Czyja to sygnatura, dyrektorze? — zapytałem.

— Już się tym zajmują, mój chłopcze. Jestem ciekaw, czym ten młody człowiek podpadł Tomowi, że sam z nim walczył.

Zamarłem. Temat Czarnego Pana w każdym kręgu był tabu. Jedyną osobą, która nazywała go jego własnym imieniem, był właśnie dyrektor. Muszę być ostrożny. To był jedyny czarodziej, do którego Czarny Pan czuł respekt. Nie miałem zamiaru wylądować w Azkabanie.

— Dowiemy się, jak się obudzi. Nie nastąpi to zbyt szybko, a nawet jeśli tak, to nie na długo. Nie po tylu klątwach — zauważyła kobieta.

— Zajmij się nim dobrze, Poppy. Widzę, że masz już nawet doskonałego pomocnika. Jeśli potrzebujesz go na dłużej, to zwolnię go z zajęć.

— Nie pogniewam się, jeżeli mi dłużej pomoże.

Gdyby nie wyuczony, jeszcze przy moim parszywym ojcu, nawyk ukrywania uczuć, to wzniósłbym oczy ku niebu. Pozostało mi tylko ciche burknięcie obelgi o wyzysku biednych uczniów, co oczywiście kobieta zbyła machnięciem ręki, a dyrektor tym swoim uśmiechem dobrego dziadka.

Dumbledore wyszedł, a my wróciliśmy do powolnego przywracania rannego do życia.

— Jestem ciekawa, kim jest. Jest młody, chyba w twoim wieku.

— Obudzi się, to się nam grzecznie przedstawi. Jeśli to wszystko, to przyjdę wieczorem, by pomóc przy zmianie opatrunków. Do podawania eliksirów nie potrzeba asystenta —warknąłem i opuściłem salę, trzaskając drzwiami.

Lily czekała na mnie na korytarzu. W oddali dostrzegłem kundla. Pewnie pilnował jej na polecenie Pottera. Gdy Evans zerkała mi przez ramię w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, rzuciłem w jego stronę _Tarantallegrę_. Niech ma za wcześniej, nawet jeśli ktoś im przerwał.

— Co z nim? Wyjdzie z tego?

— Nie za szybko, ale tak. A teraz wybacz, idę się umyć. _Chłoszczyć_ nie usuwa zapachu krwi.

Minąłem ją szybko, zanim zdążyła mnie powstrzymać, i skierowałem się w dół, w stronę lochów.

Malfoy na mój widok skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Jeszcze. Jego kazania, jak to powinienem wyrównać rachunki z trójką Gryfonów, stały się już nudne. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Odkąd zaczęła się nasza wojna podchodów u boku Czarnego Pana, Huncwoci uspokoili się. Trochę. Nadal zdarzają się im – nam, jeśli mam akurat ochotę podjąć wyzwanie – kłótnie słowne, ale nie są takie jak dwa lata temu. Teraz każdy myśli o czymś ważniejszym niż pogróżki bez pokrycia. Czujemy na plecach oddech zbliżającej się wojny. Ja już jestem żołnierzem, i to ochotnikiem. Z własnej woli lub, jak zaczynam z każdą chwilą sądzić, głupoty.

Nic nie mogę zrobić. Tkwię w impasie. Nic nie ciągnie mnie w żadną stronę. Brak czynnika, który zmusiłby mnie do podjęcia jakiejś decyzji. A teraz pojawił się ten chłopak, a jego dotyk nadal palił mi skórę. Co się dzieje? I skąd zna moje imię? I dlaczego w jego ustach zabrzmiało tak miękko?

Gorąca woda zmyła zapach krwi, ale niewiele mi to pomogło. Ciągle byłem myślami przy tamtym chłopaku. Wytrwałem godzinę. Gdy Lucjusz znów zaczął swój pouczający monolog, po prostu wstałem z fotela stojącego koło kominka i opuściłem pokój wspólny Węży. Nogi same zaprowadziły mnie do szpitala.

Chłopak spał. Według Pomfrey dobrze reagował na eliksiry i była szansa, że jednak szybciej się ocknie. Zostawiła mnie z nim samego, twierdząc, że musi iść uzupełnić zapasy u Slughorna. Jakby nie wiedziała, że większość eliksirów leczących to moja praca. Warzenie mikstur było jedną z umiejętności, których także Czarny Pan potrzebował u swoich zwolenników.

Ponownie moje szczęście przyszło się przywitać. Chłopak _musiał_ ocknąć się akurat wtedy, gdy ja byłem u jego boku.

Jęknął, krzywiąc się i łapiąc za czoło. Zaklął i westchnął. Chyba starał się zapanować nad bólem. Sięgnąłem po eliksir przeciwbólowy i podsunąłem mu do ust, unosząc jednocześnie jego głowę, by mógł się napić.

— Wypij, zaraz ci przejdzie.

Powąchał zawartość i odwrócił głowę.

— Na to nie pomoże, ale dzięki — zachrypiał. — Mogę jednak prosić o wodę?

Skoro nie chciał, to nie ja będę tym, kto go do tego zmusi. Podałem mu szklankę wody. Powoli ją opróżnił.

— Dziękuję.

Odebrałem puste szkło i odstawiłem na pobliski stolik koło łóżka. Czułem, jak jego spojrzenie przewierca mnie na wylot.

— Możesz przestać? — warknąłem wreszcie.

— Przepraszam. Wyglądasz tak młodo, Severusie.

— Młodo? Mam dopiero osiemnaście lat! Jak mam wyglądać? — Chyba nadal był w szoku i bredził.

Nie byłem jakimś ósmym cudem świata, ale teraz przedobrzył.

— Dwadzieścia lat? — Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i już miałem podać mu coś na uspokojenie, gdy weszła Pomfrey.

— Obudziłeś się, chłopcze? To dobrze. Wystraszyłeś nas trochę.

— Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey. Taki już mój los. Ciągle wpadam w kłopoty. — Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ja znów miałem to uczucie, że skądś go znam.

— Widzę, że Severus już ci co nie co powiedział. Czy mogę wiedzieć jak się nazywasz?

— Harry.

— I?

— Wystarczy Harry.

Jak on to robił? Każdego innego pacjenta Pomfrey wzięłaby w krzyżowy ogień pytań i dowiedziałaby się wszystkiego. Teraz tylko chłopak się uśmiechnął, a ona skinęła jedynie głową i rzuciła zaklęcie, sprawdzając jego stan. Zostawiła nas po chwili.

— A nazwisko? — Ja nie dam się tak łatwo.

— Przykro mi. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Czy to ma związek z atakiem na ciebie przez Czarnego Pana?

— Skąd...? — Już miał zapytać, ale przerwał. — Dyrektor wyczuł sygnaturę Toma?

Ten chłopak coraz bardziej mnie zaskakiwał, a co za tym idzie intrygował.

— Jak na kogoś, kto pierwszy raz jest w tym zamku, doskonale znasz wszystkich.

Zaczynałem mieć pewne podejrzenia, ale to nie mogło być możliwe. To było karalne.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Przymknął oczy i po chwili już spał. Jak na jego stan to długo wytrzymał.

Piekielna kobieta męczyła mnie codziennie kilka razy. Niemal zamieszkałem w szpitalu. Chłopak budził się rzadko, przeważnie raz czy dwa na dobę. Ciągle zadziwiał. Każda inna ofiara takiej ilości klątw byłaby albo zrozpaczona swoim stanem, albo załamana. Ten nie. Gdy się budził, prosił o jedzenie i znów zapadał w sen, jakby coś takiego przytrafiło mu się już nieraz.

W niedzielę, piątego dnia od pojawienia się Harry'ego Bez Nazwiska, wkroczyłem do skrzydła szpitalnego z planem wyperswadowania Pomfrey mojego udziału w asystowaniu jej. Zatrzymałem się w progu, ściskając w dłoni klamkę.

Chłopak stał koło swojego łóżka w samych spodniach, odwrócony do mnie plecami. Plecami, które pokrywała siatka długich, cienkich blizn. Czarnej magii nigdy nie da się wyleczyć do końca, nawet gdy zna się inkantację klątwy. Ocknąłem się z odrętwienia, gdy Harry jęknął, próbując założyć koszulę. Ramię nadal musiało boleć, choć nie nosił już opatrunku.

— Pomogę ci — zaoferowałem pomoc. — Nie forsuj ręki.

Nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że odezwałem się chłodnym głosem, który u każdego innego powodował odruch odmowny. On patrzył na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przytrzymałem materiał, by mógł włożyć najpierw zranioną rękę, a potem drugą. Gdy okazało się, że nawet z zapięciem guzików ma problem, stanąłem przed nim i zacząłem zapinać je za niego.

— Dziękuję, Severusie — powiedział cicho, opuszczając ręce wzdłuż ciała.

— Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam?

— Przecież wiesz, albo chociaż się domyślasz. Zawsze szybko łączyłeś fakty. Oczywiście rozumiesz, że nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. — Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ubrań, w których tutaj przybył.

Nie powiedział nic, a w jego ręce pojawiła się różdżka.

_Gdzie była, skoro osobiście przeszukałem jego rzeczy? _

Zaraz za różdżką pojawił się naszyjnik z jakimś okrągłym wisiorem.

— Byłeś już u Toma, prawda? Nosisz jego znamię? — Moja różdżka w ciągu sekundy dotknęła jego szyi. — Nikomu nie powiem. To zmieniłoby bieg historii. Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że cię rozumiem.

— Co rozumiesz? — warknąłem wściekły. — Nic nie...!

— Co tu się dzieje? — Pomfrey wypadła ze swojego kantorka na pierwszy krzyk.

— Nic, pani Pomfrey. Severus chce po prostu zmusić mnie do powrotu do łóżka, a ja pragnę tylko trochę się rozruszać i porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Wrócę, naprawdę.

Kobieta znów została owinięta wokół palca chłopaka.

— Ależ oczywiście, kochanieńki. Trochę ruchu jest nawet wskazane. Severusie, potowarzysz Harry'emu, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby źle się poczuł.

Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru puszczać go samego. Muszę się dowiedzieć paru rzeczy. Otworzyłem przed nim drzwi, uśmiechając się tak lodowato, jak tylko ja potrafiłem. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Coraz bardziej mnie to denerwowało. Tak, jakby ten chłopak znał mnie od podszewki.

— O co chcesz zapytać? — zaczął, o dziwo, on.

— Z którego roku dokładnie jesteś?

— Z 1998.

— I Czarny Pan nadal panuje?

— Wrócił, ale panowanie trochę mu nie wychodzi. Ktoś mu usilnie przeszkadza.

— Wrócił? Co przez to rozumiesz?

Zadawałem pytania, a on prowadził. Skoro pochodził z przyszłości, to wcale mnie nie dziwiła jego znajomość Hogwartu.

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

— Dlaczego nie teraz?

— Bo to twoja przyszłość. Nie mam zamiaru jej zmieniać. Są w niej chwile, które pragnę, by nie uległy zmianie.

Zwolnił, a ja nie spostrzegłem tego i wyprzedziłem go. Złapał mnie nagle za łokieć, a drugą ręką objął w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Nikt tak nie spoufala się ze mną.

— Co byś zrobił, gdybym powiedział ci, że jesteśmy w przyszłości parą? — szepnął mi do ucha, otulając je ciepłem swojego oddechu.

— Majaczysz! — Odtrąciłem go.

Zawsze wszystkich odsuwam od siebie. Nie mam zamiaru zostać zraniony albo, jak w tym wypadku, wyśmiany.

— Masz coś z Pottera — burknąłem zły, że tak łatwo dałem się podejść. — Pogrywasz tak samo jak on i banda jego kundli.

Stało się coś dziwnego. Zraniłem go widać tymi słowami, bo przez jego twarz przemknęło kilka szybkich uczuć. Trwało to bardzo krótko, po czym znów uśmiechnął się tym swoim delikatnym uśmiechem.

— Każdy popełnia w młodości błędy. Ty już o tym wiesz, chociaż na decyzję, by to zmienić, masz jeszcze trochę czasu.

— Zmienić? To nie ja zachowuję się jak debil!

— James Potter wkrótce się zmieni! Ty się zmienisz.

Zatrzymał się przed chimerą, chroniącą wejście do gabinetu dyrektora. Pochylił się do niej i coś szepnął. Wejście otworzyło się natychmiast.

— Jak...? — urwałem zszokowany.

Nawet McGonagall musi wypowiadać głośno hasło, by wejść.

— Dla mnie te drzwi zawsze stoją otworem. Wybacz, ale z Dumbledore'em muszę porozmawiać sam.

Nie wiem, o czym rozmawiał z dyrektorem. Pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów godzinę później, ubrany już w szkolne szaty.

— Witam — przywitał się zaraz po zamknięciu się za nim przejścia, a wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. — Zostałem przydzielony tymczasowo do waszego domu. Nazywam się Harry. Raczej długo tu nie będę i to chyba wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć.

_Czy tylko mnie wydawało się, że w tym przekazie słychać było ukrytą groźbę, albo raczej ostrzeżenie? _

Chyba jednak nie byłem jedyny.

Malfoy zareagował natychmiast, zrywając się z kanapy i kierując wyciągniętą z szaty różdżkę w stronę nowoprzybyłego.

— Nie będziesz nam groził!

Harry uśmiechnął się spokojnie, z niespotykanie niebezpieczną gracją odwracając się w stronę Ślizgona.

— Nikomu nie grożę. Nazwałbym to ukrytą przestrogą, Lucjuszu. I prosiłbym o schowanie różdżki. Bardzo nie lubię, gdy się nią we mnie celuje.

Ten chłopak nieraz musiał być w naprawdę groźnych, jeśli nawet nie w śmiertelnych sytuacjach. Jego ruchy, mimika twarzy, ton głosu, wszystko to świadczyło, że za żadną cenę nie ustąpi z pola walki. Malfoy także. Czyżby w powietrzu wisiał pojedynek?

Wtem wszystko potoczyło się w ułamkach sekund. Brunet doskoczył do Ślizgona w dwóch krokach, stając za nim i przykładając mu do szyi jego własną różdżkę, którą ten nadal zaciskał w dłoni.

— Powiem to jeszcze tylko raz, Malfoy. Nie podnoś na mnie różdżki. Nie z takimi przeciwnikami stawałem do walki i zawsze udawało mi się ujść z życiem. — Spojrzał w moją stronę, jakby słowa były przeznaczone także dla mnie. — Jestem tu gościnnie i szybko zniknę, nie zagrażając twojej pozycji. A teraz schowaj różdżkę, Lucjuszu.

Blondyn posłuchał. A Harry odsunął się od niego, klepiąc po ramieniu. Miałem wielką ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, bo wyglądało to jak zdominowanie niesfornego szczeniaka przez przywódcę stada, którym okazał się nowy Ślizgon. Mam nadzieję, że nie ustawi w ten sposób całego domu. Choć nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby poskromił trójkę kundli z Gryffindoru.

— Snape, nowy śpi u ciebie. — Jakże by inaczej, na kimś trzeba się odegrać.

Malfoy musiał pokazać pazurki. Musiał się zemścić, tylko dlaczego znów trafia na mnie?

— Na razie wracam do skrzydła szpitalnego — rzucił chłopak i nagle zauważyłem, że jest blady.

Ten wyczyn z Malfoyem musiał kosztować go sporo wysiłku. W końcu minęło dopiero pięć dni. Pewne zranienia, a już z pewnością wyczerpanie, potrzebują czasu, by się zregenerować. Co mnie podkusiło, by chwilę po jego wyjściu ruszyć za nim? Gdybym to ja wiedział.

Ale dobrze zrobiłem. Huncwoci dopadli Harry'ego na pierwszym piętrze. Już miałem ruszyć mu na ratunek, gdy znów sprawy potoczyły się torem, nad którym do końca panował ten niezwykły chłopak.

— Najsławniejsza trójka Gryfonów, która z całą pewnością zapisana zostanie w księgach Historii Hogwartu. — Głos Harry'ego wcale nie brzmiał ironią czy kpiną, lecz dumą.

A mnie natychmiast ciśnienie podskoczyło do góry.

_Banda kundli w Historii Hogwartu? _

Był z przyszłości. Wiedział, co się stanie, czyli mówił prawdę. Prychnąłem i zwróciłem tym na siebie ich uwagę.

— Podejdź do nas, Severusie! — zawołał mnie chłopak, jakbym był przypadkowo spotkanym znajomym.

— Chodź. Nie kryj się po kątach, Smar...

Kundel Black urwał, gdy karcące spojrzenie Harry'ego spoczęło na nim.

— Ja nie chciałbym, by moje dzieci były przezywane przez kolegów. A ty, Łapo? — Uśmiechnął się do niego, a gdyby Syriusz miał akurat psie uszy, to z całą pewnością położyłby jej po sobie.

Zbliżyłem się, chcąc dokładniej widzieć chwilę, gdy Huncwoci nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć. Dopiero teraz to dostrzegłem. Harry nie spuszczał wzroku z Pottera. Podobieństwo tej dwójki było uderzające. Tak samo rozwichrzone włosy, nawet uśmiech z lekko uniesionym kącikiem ust.

— Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść — rzucił nagle Harry, gdy zauważył moje zaskoczenie. — Pani Pomfrey potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Chodź, Severusie. Chyba nie chcesz jej podpaść.

Złapał mnie za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą. Huncwoci patrzyli za nami, a Lupin klepał Blacka, śmiejąc się z czegoś.

Wyrwałem się z rąk chłopaka, ale nadal szedłem za nim.

— Co ty robisz? Podobno miałeś nie ingerować w historię! — zarzuciłem mu ostro.

— Dyrektor obiecał mi, że potem zmieni wspomnienia osobom, które nie powinny mnie pamiętać.

— Mnie także?

— Nie wiem. Pozostawię decyzję w jego rękach. Zawsze wiedział, co jest dobre dla wszystkich.

Nagle zachwiał się i oparł o ścianę. Ciężko oddychał i zaczął pocierać bark.

— Dobrze się czujesz? Nie mam zamiaru znów cię nieść — burknąłem chłodno, żeby nie okazywać zaniepokojenia.

— Lewitowałeś, nie niosłeś. Poppy mi powiedziała, ale i tak dzięki. Po prostu się zmęczyłem. Muszę też sporo pamiętać — westchnął ciężko i usiadł na podłodze, choć dla mnie bardziej wyglądało to na osunięcie się po niej.

Stanąłem po drugiej stronie korytarza, opierając się o parapet okna i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie będę zniżał się do siedzenia na podłodze. Poza tym była zimna.

— Jesteś jakimś potomkiem Pottera?

— Jednak zauważyłeś — mruknął, marszcząc czoło.

— Masz też oczy bardzo podobne do oczu Evansówny.

— Wszyscy mi mówią, że mam oczy po mamie — odparł smutno i opuścił głowę na kolana.

Połączenie faktów było proste i jednocześnie jakbym dostał obuchem w brzuch.

— Jesteś synem Lily i Pottera!

— Rodziców sobie nie wybierałem — bąknął wyraźnie zły.

Nagle coś innego mnie zastanowiło.

— Mówiłeś poważnie o tym, że w przyszłości jesteśmy parą?

— Może. — Jego głos jak dla mnie był zbyt słaby.

Zbliżyłem się i przykucnąłem przed nim. Uniosłem jego twarz za podbródek. Był za ciepły, a oczy lśniły niezdrowym blaskiem.

— Masz gorączkę. Wstań, idziemy do Pomfrey. — Podciągnąłem go za zdrowe ramię, by nie sprawiać mu jeszcze dodatkowego bólu.

Wstał i zachwiał się w moją stronę. Oparł głowę na moim ramieniu, gdy przytrzymywałem go, powstrzymując przed upadkiem. Jego usta dotknęły mojej szyi w powolnym pocałunku. Nawet jego wargi były rozpalone. A może to coś innego powodowało, że czułem takie gorąco?

— Nie znienawidź mnie, Severusie — szepnął załamanym głosem i zaczął się osuwać.

Przytrzymałem go mocniej, gdy stracił przytomność. I co miałem zrobić? Byłem unieruchomiony, bez możliwości wyjęcia różdżki z szaty. Warknąłem sam na siebie i wziąłem go na ręce. Nie był ciężki. Jego głowa spoczywała na mojej piersi jakby właśnie tam zawsze było jej miejsce. Gdyby nie to, że był nieprzytomny, to może powiedziałbym mu, że jest pierwszą osobą, która mi bezgranicznie ufa. Ale tylko może. Pewnie i tak bym to przemilczał.

Pomfrey nic nie powiedziała, gdy wszedłem ze swoim bagażem i położyłem go na łóżku. Podała mu eliksir na gorączkę po krótkim badaniu, a mnie odesłała do dormitorium.

Rankiem zastałem Harry'ego przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Wyglądało na to, że nie pamięta, co zrobił wczoraj, bo kiwnął mi na powitanie głową.

— Nie powinieneś jeszcze leżeć? A może zwyczajnie uciekłeś? — zapytałem chłodno, zajmując miejsce obok.

Oczywiście wywołało to natychmiast falę plotek, bo zwykle nikt koło mnie nie siedzi, ani ja nigdy się nie dosiadałem. Tym razem nie zwróciłem na to zbytniej uwagi, tym bardziej, że chłopak oparł brodę na moim ramieniu. Dla kogoś postronnego mogło to wyglądać jakby ten coś mi cicho mówił na ucho, ale Harry nie powiedział nawet słowa. Wytrzymałem jakąś minutę i odsunąłem się od niego. Bezczelnie się uśmiechnął, podsuwając mi filiżankę z kawą. On sam pił sok z dyni. Tego okropieństwa nadal nie potrafiłem znieść. Może i zdrowe, ale ten smak? Obrzydlistwo.

— Co dziś robisz?

Westchnąłem.

_Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że ten chłopak musiał przykleić się właśnie do mnie?_

— Gdybyś zapomniał, to jest szkoła. Za chwilę idę na zajęcia.

— Mogę iść z tobą? — zapytał.

— A gdybym powiedział, że nie, to poszedłbyś sobie gdzieś?

Wyszczerzył się, ukazując rząd białych zębów. Jego oczy zabłysły chytrze.

— Tu mnie masz, Severusie. — Klepnął mnie w plecy, tak że oblałem się właśnie trzymaną kawą. — Przepraszam.

Zanim sam zdołałem zareagować, on już uprzątnął bałagan, nawet nie przejmując się wyjęciem różdżki.

_I co ja muszę znosić?_

Całe szczęście dał mi potem zjeść w spokoju. Jestem ciekaw, co powie Slughorn na temat nowego ucznia. Dlaczego nie byłem zdziwiony, że profesor przywitał się z Harrym, jak ze starym znajomym, gdy ten tylko coś mu cicho powiedział. Nawet odmowa chłopaka, gdy zaproponowano mu zajęcie miejsca koło Malfoya, została przyjęta bez mrugnięcia okiem. Chyba nie trzeba dodawać, że Harry usiadł obok mnie?

— Jako ostatnia klasa, znacie już sposób przyrządzania Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Dlatego dziś zrobicie go ponownie. Zobaczymy, ilu osobom uda się zrobić go poprawnie. Pozwalam na korzystanie z podręczników, jeżeli ktoś potrzebuje.

_Cudownie. Jeden z eliksirów, którego jeszcze nie rozpracowałem._

Przyniosłem składniki, a gdy postawiłem je na swojej ławce, spostrzegłem, że Harry wertuje mój podręcznik.

— Kto ci pozwolił?

— Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy Książę Półkrwi już napisał notatki na temat warzenia tego wywaru — szepnął cicho.

Już miałem mu coś powiedzieć, gdy profesor podszedł do naszej ławki.

— I jak? Uda wam się?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zapalił ogień pod kociołkiem.

— Wkrótce się pan przekona, profesorze. Jednak uprzedzam, że gotowy eliksir zabieram jako nagrodę dla zwycięzcy.

— Aż tak jesteś pewien swoich umiejętności? To nie jest prosty eliksir, nawet jeśli nie ma wielu składników.

— Moim nauczycielem jest przecież największy mistrz eliksirów.

Omal nie parsknąłem śmiechem na to stwierdzenie, ale wyglądało, że Harry mówi całkiem poważnie. Gdy Slughorn odszedł, natychmiast cicho zapytałem:

— To nie możliwe, by Slughorn czegokolwiek cię nauczył.

— Oczywiście, że to nie on. Ty mnie uczyłeś. Początkowo było trochę opornie, ale potem... — zamilkł, urywając w połowie.

— Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. — Naprawdę nie chciałem, biorąc pod uwag, że sam stwierdził, że będziemy parą.

— Dlatego sugestywnie przerwałem. — Ten jego uśmiech zaczynał mnie drażnić, ale z drugiej strony podobał mi się. Jego oczy miały wtedy...

_Merlinie, o czym ja myślę?_

— Za sugestywnie. Następnym razem lepiej sobie daruj takie przerwy.

— No, nie wiem. Kiedyś je polubisz. Czy teraz pozwolisz mi zrobić ten eliksir, czy wolisz popełniać te same błędy, co inni czytający instrukcję?

— Dam ci się wykazać, skoro tak tego pragniesz. — Już dawno zauważyłem, że większość podręcznika jest źle napisana. A skoro on potrafi zrobić Wywar Żywej Śmierci, jak sam twierdzi, to dlaczego mam nie skorzystać. W końcu nie bez powodu jestem Ślizgonem.

— To, czego pragnę, jest w zasięgu moich rąk, ale opiera mi się. — Ponownie ten uśmiech.

By zająć się czymś, co odwróciłoby moją uwagę od twarzy Harry'ego, zdecydowałem się robić notatki. Może czegoś nowego się nauczę od chłopaka z przyszłości.

Już na samym początku Harry złamał zasadę. Po posiekaniu korzenia waleriany zmiażdżył srebrnym sztyletem strączek sopophorusa, zamiast go pociąć. Natychmiast pojawił się wymagany w przepisie sok. Zapisałem szybko tę uwagę nad odpowiednią linijką w moim podręczniku, wykreślając błędną. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że jako jedyni mieliśmy wywar o liliowej barwie, takiej, jaką opisywała książka. Obserwowałem dokładnie poczynania Harry'ego. Znów zmienił instrukcję. Zamieszał eliksir siedem razy przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara, a następnie raz zgodnie z nimi. Oczywiście w podręczniku było coś całkiem innego. Każda powtórzona sekwencja siedem plus jeden oczyszczała wywar, aż stał się wymaganie przezroczysty. Uwaga została przeze mnie zanotowana.

Zachwytów Slughorna musieliśmy wysłuchiwać aż do końca zajęć. Jako jedynym udało się nam osiągnąć cel. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, po co Harry'emu fiolka Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, ale wiedziałem, że nie dostanę odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli zapytam.

Na innych zajęciach starał się już nie wychylać. Choć nie bardzo mu wychodziło. Obrona skończyła się na tym, że nauczyciel rzucał w niego różne zaklęcia, a atakowany zawsze się przed nimi obronił lub odskakiwał. Wszystko wydało się przez przypadek, gdy Harry ochronił Notta przed zabłąkanym zaklęciem, które komuś wymknęło się spod kontroli. Niby nic wielkiego by się nie stało, bo ćwiczyliśmy tylko zwykłe czary ofensywne, ale na pewno byłoby to trochę bolesne dla Notta. Dodatkowo Harry osłonił go bezróżdżkowo, bo sam jednocześnie bronił się różdżką przed atakami Malfoya.

Zaklęcia wyraźnie go nudziły, ale po widowisku, jakie widziałem chwilę wcześniej, wcale mnie to nie dziwiło. Przecież on to wszystko już potrafi.

— Nie idę na transmutację — stwierdził nagle, gdy opuszczaliśmy salę po skończonych zajęciach.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie jestem w tym dobry, a nie wiem, czy będę w stanie znieść znów uwagi McGonagall. Poza tym jestem już trochę zmęczony.

Takie wyczyny z całą pewnością musiały być wyczerpujące, ale przecież sam chciał. Nikt mu nie kazał. Normalnie jak Gryfon.

— Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. Nie chcę potem mieć zatargu z Pomfrey, jak gdzieś zaliczysz podłogę.

— Czyżbyś znów chciał mnie mieć w swoich ramionach, Severusie? — zadrwił przymilnie.

— Może. — Nie dam się tak łatwo. Jeżeli chce się ze mną droczyć, to podejmę tę grę.

— Myślę, że to da się załatwić. — Pomasował sobie ramię. — Chyba trochę dziś przesadziłem. Może nie powinienem opuszczać szpitala?

— Źle się czujesz? — wyrwało mi się, gdy dostrzegłem, że kieruje się w stronę lochów.

— Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił? Ty, Severusie? — westchnął, idąc całkiem blisko mojego boku.

Wręcz czułem przez szatę jego ciepło.

— Choć krążą o mnie różne pogłoski, mam serce na swoim miejscu — burknąłem obrażony.

— Wiem o tym, Severusie. — Przyciągnął mnie nagle do siebie, opierając dłoń na mojej piersi. — I to wielkie serce.

— Przestań ze mną pogrywać. — I choć słowa nakazywały, by przestał, jednocześnie chciałem, by nie posłuchał.

Nie posłuchał. Pchnął mnie lekko na ścianę korytarza, całe szczęście podczas zajęć pustego.

— Wiem, że naprawdę chcesz czegoś innego. Znam cię doskonale, Severusie Snape. Ty mnie jeszcze nie, ale poznasz. Przebiję się przez tę pustkę, którą skrywasz w sobie. Nawet jeżeli w przyszłości znów będę musiał to zrobić, zrobię to. Nigdy się nie poddam, choćby nie wiem ile razy się jej poddasz, zawsze cię z niej wyciągnę.

Słowa Harry'ego były dziwnie mroczne i tajemnicze, ale jednocześnie była w nich obietnica, w którą wierzyłem. Uwierzyłem temu chłopakowi z przyszłości, choć znałem go dopiero kilka dni.

Wierzyłem mu. Wierzyłem jego dłoniom, które sunęły łagodnie po moich plecach. Ufałem temu spojrzeniu, które lśniło niezwykłą zielenią.

Nie powstrzymałem go, gdy pochylił się nade mną i pocałował.

Coś obudziło mnie w nocy. Harry'ego nie było koło mnie, ale musiał już dawno wyjść, bo jego strona łóżka była zimna, więc to nie on mnie obudził. W sypialni panowała cisza, a gdy wstałem i poszedłem sprawdzić pokój wspólny, tam też okazało się, że nikt nie łamie ciszy nocnej.

_Co więc mnie obudziło? I gdzie jest Harry?_

Zegar wskazywał w pół do czwartej. Nawet profesorowie już nie patrolowali korytarzy. Wszędzie panował półmrok. W nocy tylko nieliczne pochodnie rozjaśniały ciemności. Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Już z daleka coś mi się nie zgadzało. W holu było jasno. Pierwszą osobę, którą rozpoznałem, był Dumbledore. Stał koło Harry'ego, cicho rozmawiali. Wyglądało, jakby coś ustalali. Wtedy chłopak obrócił się w moją stronę, chyba wyczuł, że stoję u wyjścia z lochów. Coś we mnie drgnęło, gdy jego smutne spojrzenie spoczęło na mnie. _Co on planował?_

Kiwnął głową w moim kierunku i otworzył drzwi. Chłodne powietrze wtargnęło do holu, załamując płomienie pochodni.

_Dokąd on się wybiera o tej porze?_

Nagle, bez wyraźnego powodu, Mroczny Znak na moim ramieniu zabolał. Nie było to wezwanie czy kara. Zamrowił, jakby Czarny Pan był w pobliżu.

_Czy ten idiota znów chciał...? Zwariował doszczętnie!_

Dumbledore patrzył za odchodzącym, a na jego twarzy zobaczyłem smutek. To nie był częsty widok, więc miało stać się coś, nad czym ten potężny czarodziej nie miał władzy.

Nogi poruszyły mi się same. Pobiegłem za Harrym. Dlaczego? Sam nie wiem. Ledwo znałem tego chłopaka. Kilka dni to raczej niewiele, z czego dużą część był nieprzytomny. To nie powstrzymało mnie przed ruszeniem za nim. Dyrektor nie zatrzymał mnie, gdy już w biegu minąłem go i zniknąłem w mroku za drzwiami.

Czarny Pan nie mógł być na terenie szkoły. Bariera Założycieli oraz aktualnych profesorów nie pozwalała mu przekroczyć bramy. Wcale nie zdziwił mnie widok Harry'ego na drodze właśnie do wyjścia. Nie był jeszcze daleko, wystarczyło mi pobiec, by go dogonić.

— Wracaj, Severusie — poprosił, gdy tylko się z nim zrównałem. — To nie jest jeszcze twoja walka.

— A twoja jest? — warknąłem chłodno.

_Co on sobie myśli, że jest jakimś Wybrańcem, którego zadaniem jest uratowanie świata?_

Powiedziałem mu to, a on tylko się roześmiał, zerkając w stronę bramy, która była już niebezpiecznie blisko.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. A teraz wracaj. Wolałbym, żeby akurat ciebie tutaj nie było.

Mroczny Znak zamrowił mocniej i zaraz po tym przestał być odczuwalny. Zmarszczka na czole chłopaka w tej samej chwili pogłębiła się, odwrócił się w stronę bramy. Ktoś za nią stał.

Przy bramie, od niepamiętnych czasów, zawsze paliły się dwie magiczne pochodnie i to właśnie one teraz oświetlały osobnika po drugiej stronie.

— Znalazłem cię, Harry Potterze — zasyczał, a mnie ciarki przebiegły po plecach.

Ten sposób mówienia był bardzo znajomy, ale za nic nie był podobny człowiek, który mówił. Jeżeli to coś w ogóle było człowiekiem. Twarz bez nosa, szara skóra niczym u śmiertelnie chorego. Okropieństwo.

Harry podszedł spokojnie do bramy i, zanim zdążyłem go powstrzymać, przeszedł na drugą jej stronę.

— Spodziewałem się tego, Tom.

Ten chłopak naprawdę oszalał. Jeżeli faktycznie to był Czarny Pan, to ich walka musiała być naprawdę niezwykła, skoro ten tak wyglądał. I dlaczego nie zostałem w jakiś sposób powiadomiony, że Czarny Pan został ranny. Może i nie byłem jeszcze nikim ważnym, ale takie informacje chyba powinno się przekazać innym zwolennikom.

— Podobają mi się te czasy. Może powinienem zostać tutaj dłużej i pomóc mojej teraźniejszej wersji?

Czyli to nie był Czarny Pan z tych czasów. Ten przybył z przyszłości. Ciekawe, kto doprowadził go do takiego stanu? Harry? Jakoś nie potrafiłem nazywać go po nazwisku, które obecnie nosi mój szkolny przeciwnik.

— Próbuj. Wiesz, co się wtedy stanie. Znikniesz. Wyparujesz. Dobrze wiesz, że swój powrót zawdzięczasz mnie.

_Co! Jak on mógł? _

Cokolwiek się stało, że Czarny Pan zniknął, nie powinno to być odwrócone.

— Może. Tego nie możesz być pewien.

— Ależ jestem. Wszystko, co związane z tobą, jest moją sprawą. Gdyby nie ja, nie odszedłbyś na tyle lat w postaci bezcielesnego bytu.

Przyszłość robiła się niezwykle ciekawa, ale miała dużo niespodzianek i tajemnic.

— To nie była twoja zasługa, tylko twojej...

— Milcz! — krzyknął ostro chłopak, zerkając w moją stronę.

Wtedy też Voldemort zauważył mnie. Jego czerwone oczy zmrużyły się mściwie.

— A może mam lepsze wyjście. Wszystkie kłopoty, jakie musiałem znieść, były sprawką jednego człowieka. Gdyby przestał teraz istnieć...

Harry zasłonił mi widok. Stanął pomiędzy mną a Czarnym Panem, chociaż nadal oddzielała nas brama.

— Wracaj do zamku, Severusie. Natychmiast! — rozkazał mi.

To kosztowało go bardzo wiele. Gdy odwrócił twarz, by zmusić mnie do powrotu, zareagował Czarny Pan. Złapał go za szyję i chłopak natychmiast krzyknął z bólu, próbując się uwolnić z bolesnego dotyku. Jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia użył przeciwnik, było ono bardzo bolesne dla Harry'ego.

— Miłość mugolaczka cię nie uratuje. Tym razem zginiesz.

Musiałem coś zrobić. Nie mogłem przecież stać bezczynnie.

— Niee!

Harry wyrwał się jakimś cudem z łap przeciwnika i znów stanął przede mną. Teraz nie rozdzielała nas brama. Różdżka lekko zadrżała mi w dłoni, ale wiedziałem, że dobrze zrobiłem, przyłączając się do pojedynku.

— Severusie Snape, sam do mnie przychodzisz? To wspaniale. To wiele zmieni na moją korzyść.

— Natychmiast wróć za bramę! — Znów nakazał mi Harry.

— Nie. Nie będziesz z nim sam — rzuciłem.

— Zawsze to robię. Tylko ja potrafię mu się przeciwstawić.

— To Czarny Pan, nikt mu się...

— _Imperio._

Zaklęcie trafiło mnie w pierś i natychmiast mój umysł opatulony został mgłą. Ktoś coś mówił, potem krzyczał, ale teraz było mi wszystko jedno.

— Wypuść go, Tom! — Harry trzymał Severusa za ramię, powstrzymując go przed wykonaniem polecenia Voldemorta.

— Chodź do mnie, Severusie. Za wszelką cenę masz do mnie podejść — rozkazał ostro Riddle.

Harry w efekcie wylądował na bramie odrzucony przez _Everte Stati_. Jęknął, podnosząc się z ziemi i trzymając za ramię, które jeszcze nie do końca się wyleczyło. Severus stał już u boku Voldemorta z zamglonym wzrokiem.

— Może i ty potrafisz zwalczyć _Imperiusa_, ale jesteś wyjątkiem. Nie wszyscy są tacy niezwykli. — Czarny Pan odwrócił się do swojej ofiary, nad którą miał teraz pełną kontrolę.

Trzask aportacji tuż obok zwrócił uwagę dwójki przeciwników. Harry przełknął, gdy ból głowy wzrósł. Sprawy nie toczyły się pomyślnie. Dwóch Tomów w jednym miejscu, to nie był za wesoły scenariusz.

— Witaj, Marvolo. — Tom z przyszłości za nic nie przejął się tym spotkaniem.

— Kim lub czym jesteś? I dlaczego więzisz tego chłopaka?

Harry aż zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, czy nie nastąpiła anomalia w Mrocznym Znaku i zadziałała także na teraźniejszego Toma.

— Mam wobec niego pewne plany. — Voldemort zaczął zbliżać się do swojej młodszej wersji. — Możemy też dobić interesu, który bardzo cię zadowoli.

— Nie targuję się...

— Ależ oczywiście. — Zaklęcie wyciszające otoczyło dwójkę i Harry przestał słyszeć, o czym mówili.

To była jego szansa na działanie. Musiał jakoś odciągnąć stąd Severusa. Ból w ramieniu rozprzestrzenił się na pierś, gdy powoli wstawał. Chyba uderzenie znów złamało mu żebra. Już wyciągał przed siebie dłoń, by przywołać do siebie Severusa, gdy dwaj mężczyźni zareagowali jak dobrze zgrany zespół.

Teraźniejszy znikł z Severusem, a przyszłościowy doskoczył do Harry'ego, celując różdżką w jego pierś.

— To już koniec, Harry Potterze.

_Sectumsempra_ z tak bliska była bolesna. Zaczął krzyczeć tak głośno, że ptaki z Zakazanego Lasu uniosły się w niebo.

— Zdychaj tutaj, Harry Potterze.

Voldemort znikł, ale chłopak już tego nie widział, pogrążając się w ciemności.

— Severusie, wróć. Proszę, wróć. — To były jego ostatnie słowa, zanim powieki całkiem opadły.

"Zostawiłeś mnie tu,  
>Przewracającego się i tonącego<br>rozmyślającego, właśnie teraz,  
>nie ma już dobrych ludzi."*<p>

*Skindrive - _No more good guys_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Odchodząc w Mrok**

**NB.**

**Cz.2.**

Zostawiłeś mnie stojącego tu,  
>samego, zimnego.<br>Wierzę, że któregoś dnia, niedługo,  
>mój ból się skończy.*<p>

Minął prawie rok odkąd Harry żył w 1978. Dyrektor pomógł mu, gdy kilka tygodni po ataku Toma, otworzył oczy. Cudem przeżył. Tak blisko skoncentrowana czarna magia okaleczyła bardzo jego ciało. Wstać mógł dopiero po długiej rehabilitacji. W świętym Mungu powoli usuwali skutki _Sectumsempry_. Dopiero, gdy odzyskał w miarę sprawność i magię, mógł dokładnie wytłumaczyć, jak usunąć wszelkie efekty tej jeszcze nieznanej im klątwy. Żałował, że od razu nie wytłumaczył Pomfrey przeciwzaklęcia, gdy po raz pierwszy miała z nią do czynienia.

Teraz zmarnował dużo czasu i nie wiedział, jak odnaleźć Severusa.

Po wyleczeniu poprosił dyrektora Hogwartu o pomoc w znalezieniu jakiegoś zajęcia.

Dzięki Albusowi trafił do aurorów. Nic specjalnego, był jeszcze za młody na akcje, ale przynajmniej był blisko serca informacji, a jednocześnie daleko od miejsc, w których jego obecność mogła wpłynąć na czas.

Jednak to nie powodowało, że miał przestać uważać.

Czuł się cały czas osaczony. Wszystkie rozmowy musiał analizować, czy czegoś przypadkiem nie zdradzi. W efekcie stał się milczkiem. O dziwo, nikt z tego powodu go nie unikał. Przyciągał do siebie ludzi jak magnes. Każdy chciał z nim chwilę porozmawiać, nawet jeśli w odpowiedzi miał otrzymać tylko pocieszający uśmiech i stwierdzenie: „wszystko będzie dobrze". Harry pracował jako recepcjonista, przynajmniej tak to można było nazwać. Pilnował porządku przy wejściu na posterunku aurorskim, przyjmując petentów i odsyłając ich w odpowiednie miejsce.

Gdy po raz pierwszy poradził sobie z bardzo zdenerwowanym i wzburzonym czarodziejem w towarzystwie dwóch wilkołaków i nawet nie odniósł obrażeń, inni zaczęli patrzeć na niego inaczej. Część podejrzliwie, bo pomimo młodego wieku wykazywał nawyki wieloletniego szkolenia, którego przecież nie odbył. Kolejni z dumą posiadania „takiego" młodego człowieka w swoich szeregach.

Tak było do ataku śmierciożerców w pobliżu ich biura. Musieli wtedy wziąć udział wszyscy aurorzy, przebywający w kwaterze. Walka trwała dziesięć godzin. Wszyscy walczyli o swoje i cywili życie.

W pewnej chwili, pod sam wieczór, gdy każda ze stron wykazywała coraz większe oznaki wyczerpania, pojawił się sam Voldemort i aurorzy zadrżeli. Poza tym młodym człowiekiem, który jako jedyny wystąpił, stając prosto i celując w Czarnego Pana, tak jakby robił to nie pierwszy raz. Nikt nie zareagował, ani śmierciożercy, ani aurorzy. Każda ze stron była zszokowana odwagą lub głupotą chłopaka. Cisze przerywały tylko trzaski ognia, który pożerał pobliskie domy i jęki rannych.

A potem Harry sam zamarł.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego sarkastycznie i nakazał osobie, stojącej za jego plecami, wysunąć się do przodu.

— _Wkrótce się z nim spotkasz. Osobiście wyślę go żeby cię zabił, chłopcze_ — zasyczał, a po plecach zebranych znów przebiegły dreszcze na ten dźwięk.

Na bezgłośny znak Riddle'a wszyscy przeciwnicy odeszli za swym przywódcą.

Harry usiadł na gruzach sklepu z magicznymi artefaktami, który był głównym celem śmierciożerców i opuścił głowę na kolana, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się dookoła działo. Nie interesowało go to ani odrobinę.

U boku Toma bowiem stał Severus.

Nie wyglądał jakby go rozpoznawał, ale to na pewno był Severus z tych czasów. Co takiego działo się przez ostatni rok, że wzrok Snape'a był pełen pustki, o której on już prawie zapomniał, że kiedyś tam była? Takie oczy miał jego Severus, zanim go z niej wydobył. Czy i tego też będzie musiał?

— Młody, masz się zgłosić do głównego dowódcy. — Ktoś klepnął go w ramię i wskazał jednego z grupy aurorów, którzy teraz obserwowali go z daleka, dyskutując cicho.

Spodziewał się tego już od jakiegoś czasu. Wiedział, że zaczął wzbudzać swoim zachowaniem ciekawość nie tylko zwykłych aurorów, ale także i swoich przełożonych. Ale nie mógł wrócić do swoich czasów, gdy historia Severusa uległa zmianie. Miał jednak jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim nadejdzie dzień, w którym Potterowie zginą, ratując swojego jedynego syna. Do tego momentu on musi przywrócić w miarę porządek.

Gdyby teraz wrócił…

Aż bał się myśleć, co działoby się w tamtych czasach, w których nie byłoby nikogo, kto maczałby palce w planach Voldemorta.

Podniósł się ciężko i czując powoli pierwsze efekty kilkugodzinnej walki, skierował się w stronę dowódcy. Coś czuł, że ta rozmowa zakończy jednocześnie jego pracę na posterunku.

— Panie Grim, czy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć, co tu się właśnie wydarzyło? — W pierwszej chwili nie skojarzył, że pytanie jest skierowane właśnie do niego.

Tak rzadko używał swojego fałszywego nazwiska, że zapomniał o nim.

— Nie bardzo — odparł, w dużej mierze zgodnie z prawdą.

— Nie bardzo, bo nie wiesz, co się naprawdę działo? Czy, nie bardzo, bo nie chcesz nam nic powiedzieć?

Harry milczał. Co miał im odpowiedzieć? Nie mógł zdradzić swojej tajemnicy.

— Jesteś zawieszony do wyjaśnienia tej sprawy.

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby — odparł z cichym westchnięciem. — Przykro mi, że sprawiłem i jeszcze pewnie trochę nabałaganię, ale teraz muszę się jeszcze pożegnać.

Nim zdołano go zatrzymać aportował się. Kilka sztuczek, które nauczył go starszy Severus, były wciąż przydatne. Zwłaszcza na terenie antydeportacyjnym. Bo może nie można było się w nim aportować poza teren zaklęcia, ale jeśli było ono na tyle szerokie, wystarczyło zniknąć z oczu przeciwnika. Potem jedynie przekraczało się granicę czaru i puff! No, może nie całkiem tak prosto, bo trzeba było jeszcze przełamać pole, ale czym szersze tym słabsze. Powtórzenie kilkakrotnie aportacji nie było za miłe dla żołądka, ale gubiło się niechciany pościg. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na złapanie i następnie test _Veritaserum_. Nie miał dostępu do eliksiru Severusa z przyszłości. Wtedy przesłuchanie nie robiłoby mu najmniejszej różnicy, bo zwyczajnie by go zwalczył.

Musiał coś wymyślić. Krążenie bez celu jakoś nie bardzo przypadło mu do gustu. Voldemort wreszcie zareagował i określił swoje plany względem niego, a także Severusa. Harry najbardziej bał się tego, co lord zrobił Snape'owi. Nie wyglądało to za wesoło. I to nie tylko dla niego, bo jeżeli oni obaj przegrają teraz, to kto w przyszłości pomoże młodemu Harry'emu.

Przystanął na moście. Światła latarni odbijały się w ciemnej wodzie. Zmęczenie walką coraz bardziej dawało się we znaki, a on nie mógł wrócić do swojego małego mieszkanka po cokolwiek. Bolały go mięśnie i był spragniony. Pozostawała mu jedynie różdżka i to, co miał przy sobie. Niewiele tego było, ale przynajmniej starczy na ciepły posiłek w pobliskiej restauracji. Nic specjalnego. Knajpka serwująca gorące potrawy przez całą dobę.

— Nie uciekłeś z domu, mały?

Nigdy nie był wysoki, a dziś oczywiście musiano mu to wypomnieć.

— Jestem pełnoletni, jeżeli o to panu chodzi.

Właściciel, czy pracujący akurat na zmianie kucharz, zmierzył go z góry na dół i podsunął kartę. Całe szczęście Harry nie miał w zwyczaju nosić czarodziejskich szat. Ubrany był tak, jak większość młodych ludzi w mieście. Nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagi. Z tym ostatnim to różnie bywało, ale w końcu był kim był. Nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do rozgłosu, który zawsze wokół niego panował.

Zamówił sobie coś do jedzenia i zaczął się zastanawiać, co dalej. Śmierciożercy, a zwłaszcza ten jeden szczególny, odnajdą go dosyć szybko.

— Mam nadzieję, że długo nie czekałeś?

Bał się odwrócić głowę od okna, choć już odbicie mówiło, że się nie pomylił. Severus usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu, jakby byli tu umówieni na spotkanie. Cóż, długo nie dano mu odpocząć.

— Dobry wieczór, Severusie — rzucił trochę niepewnie.

Za bardzo niepewnie.

— Boisz się? Mój Pan mówił, że jesteś kimś niezwykłym. To miał być dla mnie zaszczyt usunąć cię z jego drogi.

Harry nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. To był prawie rok, a Severus tak bardzo się zmienił. Wydawało mu się, że wcale nie cofnął się w czasie. To był Snape z jego czasów, zanim go wydobył z otchłani. Zgorzkniały, oschły i zraniony. Puste, beznamiętne spojrzenie tych czarnych oczu przebijało go na wskroś. To bolało. I to naprawdę mocno.

— Severusie, to ja. Harry — powiedział, dotykając jego policzka i w tej samej chwili uzmysłowił sobie gorzką prawdę.

Ten Ślizgon nie zna jego dotyku. Nic mu nie mówi, znali się za krótko. Opuścił zrezygnowany dłoń.

— Nie wiem, czego próbowałeś, ale na mnie nie zadziała.

— Widzę — zauważył smutno.

_Czy już nic mu nie pozostało? Żadnej nadziei?_

— Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś życzenia, to mów. Mi się nie śpieszy.

— Cokolwiek bym sobie zażyczył, to i tak nie zwróci mi to tamtego Severusa. Ty nie jesteś już prawdziwy. Stałeś się marionetką. Kukiełką, którą za sznurki steruje Tom. Chcę Severusa, który pomimo swojego sarkazmu i wylewającej się z niego złośliwości zawsze potrafił pomóc. Bezinteresownie, czasami w ukryciu. Innym razem nawet nie fatygując się, by uratowany zdążył podziękować, już równał go z błotem. Wróć, Severusie. Wróć do mnie.

Najmniejszy mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy drugiej osoby na znak, że coś go poruszyły te słowa.

Harry'emu został przyniesiony posiłek i kelner odszedł, krótko zerkając na drugiego chłopaka.

Milczeli, patrząc tylko na siebie.

To było trudne. Jak ma przypomnieć temu Severusowi siebie, skoro znali się kilka dni? Nic silniejszego poza jedną, wspólną nocą ich nie łączyło.

— Jedz. Nie chcę byś mi potem grymasił, że twój ostatni posiłek był zimny.

Harry nagle podjął inny plan.

— Widziałeś się ostatnio z Lily? Za kilka miesięcy ukończy szkołę. — Miał nadzieję, że ta część wspomnień nie została naruszona.

— Nie interesuje mnie ta szlama! — warknął Severus, ale reakcja została już wymuszona.

— Sam jesteś księciem Półkrwi — zauważył Harry, pijąc kawę, by choć trochę pobudzić zmęczony umysł i ukryć drżenie dłoni ze zdenerwownia.

I tym razem twarz zdradziła Snape'a, ale jednak nic nie powiedział.

— Tom będzie chciał ją zabić — drążył dalej chłopak.

— Po co? Niczym mu nie zagraża.

— Jeszcze nie. Wkrótce.

Uczucia Severusa do Lily nadal były głębokie. Tom nie mógł ich usunąć, nie niszcząc w ten sposób całkowicie umysłu sługi. Może to w czymś mu pomoże? Może chociaż nie pozwoli historii ulec zmianie. On chwilowo był najmniej ważny. Dyrektor poznał jego historię i miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie pozwoli mu na ten skok. Teraz musi zająć się Severusem.

Jednak nie było mu to dane.

Gdy tylko zjadł, młody mężczyzna złapał go za rękę i aportował ich obu poza miasto, nie przejmując się ani niezapłaconym rachunkiem, ani tym bardziej kucharzem, który zauważy ich znikniecie.

Pogoda, jak na złość, miała podobnie nie wesoły humor co Harry. Zaczęło mżyć i po chwili obaj stojący naprzeciwko siebie mężczyźni byli mokrzy. Potter odgarnął mokre włosy i nic poza tym ruchem nie zrobił. Ciągle myślał, jak obudzić starą wersję Severusa.

Przed pierwszym zaklęciem zwyczajnie uskoczył, kolejne zablokował tarczą. Naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty walczyć z Severusem, nawet jeśli on sam chciał jego śmierci.

Unikał, lub tylko blokował, jego ataki. Oczywiście przeciwnik nie był głupi i to zauważył.

— Przestań! Walcz w końcu! Nie baw się ze mną!

I chociaż Harry nie podjął rękawicy, on nadal atakował i to wcale mu nie pobłażając. Zaklęcia niszczyły wszystko dookoła, gdy odbijały się od tarczy.

— Tchórzysz? Wolisz zwyczajnie zdechnąć? Ty chcesz bym cię zabił — stwierdził. — Pragniesz umrzeć. Tom miał rację, jesteś niezwykły, ale chyba nie w tym sensie co myślałem.

Tego jednego Harry chyba nie potrafił wytrzymać. Wyrwał różdżkę z ukrytego w rękawie szaty przytrzymującego paska i zaatakował kilkoma potężniejszymi zaklęciami. Normalnie rzadko używał tego typu czarów, ale tylko Severus zawsze potrafił go zdenerwować.

Niestety magia została powstrzymana nim doleciała do obranego celu.

Przed Snape'em stał Riddle, mężczyzna który w krótkim czasie zniszczy życie jego jeszcze nienarodzonej wersji. Voldemort spojrzał na swojego zwolennika marszcząc czoło i prawie w tej samej chwili Harry poczuł jego dłoń na szyi, a drugą przytrzymującą różdżkę, by nie mógł atakować. Tylko ciche echo mówiło, że użył szybkiej aportacji, by się do niego zbliżyć.

Dotyk nie bolał. Tom nie miał jeszcze w sobie jego cząstki magii i poświęcenia Lily. Nim to do Harry'ego dotarło, że nie będzie bólu, usłyszał trzask. Spiął się, ale to nie była żadna z jego kości. Powoli, wręcz ślimaczo, opuścił wzrok.

Część, ta węższa, jego różdżki leżała mu u stóp. Bliźniacza różdżka Czarnego Pana została zniszczona.

A Severus tylko beznamiętnie patrzył. Nie wykonał nawet najmniejszego gestu.

— _On należy do mnie. Nie uratujesz go w żaden sposób. Tamtego Severusa już nie ma._

Słowa Toma bolały, ale nie byłby Potterem, gdyby czegoś nie zrobił. Odepchnął od siebie Toma i uskoczył w bok. Voldemort w ogóle nie zareagował, jakby te przepychanki chłopaka tylko go bawiły. Harry podbiegł do Severusa. Skoro wróg nie bierze go poważnie, może coś uda mu się zdziałać. Cokolwiek.

Zdecydował się na jedno.

Pocałował zachłannie Snape'a, obejmując go za szyję i zanurzając jedną z dłoni w jego włosy.

To było jedyne, co naprawdę ich połączyło. Ten Severus jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale w ten sam sposób Harry przełamał mur w jego przyszłości.

— _Mactabilis Paciscor.**_

Potter zamarł rozpoznając inkantację i odsunął się z szokowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Spojrzał w dół. Severus także.

Na piersi Harry'ego zaczęła rozrastać się plama czerwieni. Nogi zaczęły się pod nim uginać i złapał się kurczowo szaty Severusa. Ten tylko stał, gdy chłopak upadał najpierw na kolana, a potem na bok, na ziemię.

— Severusie… — szepnął Harry.

On tylko zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Toma, który stał przed nim na wyciągnięcie ręki. To Riddle rzucił zaklęcie.

_Dlaczego ten chłopak woła go takim zbolałym głosem, jakby coś dla niego naprawdę znaczył? I dlaczego go to tak porusza?_, pomyślał Severus, ściskając dłonie w pieści, jednak poza tym nic po sobie nie pokazując.

— Wracamy. Może będzie mieć szczęście i ktoś go kiedyś znajdzie oraz pochowa. — Upiorny śmiech mógł oznaczać dla Harry'ego tylko jedno.

Był na całkowitym bezludziu. Nikt go tutaj nie odnajdzie. Przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać mu się mroczki i z trudem utrzymywał oczy otwarte.

— Severusie… — jęknął już załamany i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

Znów odchodził, a on nic nie mógł zrobić. Łzy, niekontrolowane, spłynęły mu po policzku.

_Ile razy jeszcze będzie tracił Severusa? Czy takie było ich przeklęte przeznaczenie?_

Został sam w zapadających coraz bardziej ciemnościach. Uniósł dłoń w górę i cicho szepnął:

— _Expecto patronum_.

Srebrzystobiałe zwierzę zniknęło, gdy tylko wydał mu polecenie. Patronusy nie ograniczała przestrzeń, pewnie już był przed Dumbledore'em. Za to on musi wytrwać do jego przybycia. Czuł się naprawdę źle. Ból już osłabł, gdy coraz bardziej popadał w odrętwienie. Walka ze śmierciożercami, potem z Severusem, a teraz rana. To wszystko razem powinno go zabić. Powinno w ciągu kilku najbliższych minut, jeśli czegoś nie zrobi.

Ledwo poruszając ręką, która dodatkowo zaczęła drżeć, pewnie z szybkiej utraty krwi, szukał fiolki. Zawsze jakieś nosił przy sobie. Dziwaczny nawyk Severus przeszedł na niego. Jego palce powoli sprawdzały oznaczenia na zamknięciach buteleczek. Każda miała inny kształt, by to ułatwić.

Znalazł!

Nadal ją miał. Otoczone zaklęciem wiecznej świeżości, ciągle była dobra i gotowa do spożycia. To wystarczało, by wytrwał do przybycia dyrektora. Wypił ją.

Umarłeś dziś,  
>Lecz ciągle oddychasz,<br>W moim umyśle,  
>Tak jest,<br>Nie ma już dobrych ludzi.*

Severus szedł niespokojnie po korytarzach dworu Lorda. Takie zachowanie było do niego niepodobne i każdy usuwał mu się z drogi. W końcu to była prawa ręka Czarnego Pana i najmłodszy mistrz eliksirów. Kto wie co mógł dodać do posiłku, gdyby ktoś mu podpadł.

Zebranie śmierciożerców powoli dobiegało już końca, a Severus nawet nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć o czym była mowa.

— Severusie, idziesz ze mną! — usłyszał nagle polecenie, które natychmiast wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

Pochylił głowę na znak, że przyjął rozkaz i czekał aż Voldemort zbliży się do niego. Szpaler, którym Tom kierował się w stronę wyjścia, w całości miał pochylone głowy. W końcu sam Lord opuszcza zgromadzenie, nie wypada, albo raczej nikt nie odważyłby się zrobić inaczej. Powodował to nimi bardziej strach niż szacunek.

Gdy Tom minął Severusa, ten podążył za nim. Mężczyzna prowadził go do swojego prywatnego gabinetu. Mijani zwolennicy zatrzymywali się w pokłonie, jakby co najmniej sam król przechodzi obok. Ale każdy wiedział, że takie są zasady. Ten, kto odważy się je złamać, zostaje zaproszony na prywatną audiencję. W najłagodniejszym wypadku zajmie się nim Wewnętrzny Krąg, w najgorszym sam Lord, a to ostatnie równało się śmierci i to wcale nie szybkiej.

Severus zamknął drzwi i czekał po środku komnaty. Tom oparł się o biurko i taksował go wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Co się dzieje, Severusie? — zapytał niezwykle miękko. — Jesteś ostatnio jakiś nieobecny.

— Nic, Mój Panie. — Severus pochylił głowę z szacunkiem. — Wybacz mi moje roztargnienie. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Marvolo jednak nie dał się tak łatwo zwieść. Zbliżył się do chłopaka i uniósł jego twarz, zatrzymując dłoń na podbródku i kciukiem gładząc szczękę.

— Mnie nie oszukasz. Coś się z tobą dzieje odkąd zabiłem tamtego chłopaka. — Natychmiast poczuł, jak Severus lekko drgnął na to stwierdzenie. — Zapomnij już o nim. Jego już nie ma.

Pochylił się w jego stronę i pocałował. Powoli, ale jednocześnie bardzo zachłannie. Oplótł ramieniem w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej, tak by ocierali się o siebie biodrami. Severus cicho jęknął. Usta Toma drażniły pocałunkami jego skórę, powodując napięcie w dole. Gdy ten dotarł do miejsca tuż za uchem, jęk wyrwał się o wiele głośniej z jego ust.

— Jesteś mój, Severusie.

To nie było czyste stwierdzenie faktu. To był fakt oczywisty.

Tom nie przerywał nawet na chwilę. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, które miejsca na Severusie pragną najbardziej dotyku jego dłoń i ust. Pozbył się swojej i jego góry, pozostając w samych spodniach. Lubił czuć coś, co oddzielało go od prawdziwego celu jego dążeń. Wtedy wrażenia były potęgowane, jednocześnie chcąc więcej i więcej.

Severus, jak zawsze, poddawał się mu bez sprzeciwu. Był jak modelina, którą mógł formować jak tylko chciał. Lubił, co prawda, gdy druga osoba się broni, ale od tego miał swoje ofiary. Najlepszego towaru nie kaleczy się biczami, czy zaklęciami tnącymi. Nie oszpeca.

Posłuchanie tamtego nieznajomego mężczyzny przyniosło mu same korzyści. Nikt nie stanął na razie na jego drodze. Nawet ten starzec Dumbledore od miesięcy siedział cicho, jak mysz pod miotłą. I choć jednocześnie taka cisza była niepokojąca, nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. A już na pewno nie w tej chwili, gdy doprowadzał Severusa na skraj.

Chłopak pozwalał mu na wszystko. Jego blokady zostały zdjęte w jednych miejscach, a założone w innych jeszcze mocniej w zależności od planów Lorda. Najwybitniejszy i jednocześnie najmłodszy, wyszkolony mistrz eliksirów. Świetny strateg i czarodziei, który niewiele ustępował mu wiedzą z zakresu zaklęć z czarnej magii.

I jego uległa zabawka.

Ale to później. Severus wręcz domagał się uwagi. Siedząc mu na kolanach, ocierał się o jego krocze biodrami coraz intensywniej. Nie przerywał mu, przeciwne pomagał jeszcze wzmocnić doznania, dociskając go mocniej dłonią.

Oczywiście na niego też to działało, wciąż był młodym mężczyzną, który potrzebuje się czasem wyładować. W pewnej chwili chciał już tylko jednego. Ubrania całkowicie zniknęły z ich ciał.

Zostawiłeś mnie stojącego tu,  
>samego, zimnego.<br>Wierzę, że któregoś dnia, niedługo,  
>mój ból się skończy. <p>

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Bolała go klatka piersiowa jakby ktoś wyrwał z niej jej kawałek. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że przecież faktycznie tak się stało. Jęknął, gdy spróbował się trochę unieść, by rozejrzeć się gdzie jest.

— Leż spokojnie. — Ktoś nakazał mu zaprzestać poruszania się.

Koło łóżka stał mężczyzna w białym fartuchu, ale wcale nie przypomniał mu magomedyka ze świętego Munga.

— Gdzie jestem? — usłyszał swój mocno zachrypnięty głos i natychmiast zadał kolejne pytanie. — Jak długo tu jestem?

— Dosyć długo. Byłeś w śpiączce i to cię uratowało. Twoja rana jest bardzo rozległa, cudem cię uratowaliśmy.

Harry rozglądał się lekko zdezorientowany. Był opleciony masą urządzeń, które z całą pewnością nie były magiczne.

_Dlaczego był w mugolskim szpitalu? Czyżby Dumbledore nie przybył i znaleźli go ludzie? W jaki sposób go wybudzili? Może sam zwalczył Wywar Żywej Śmierci? Ale przecież to niemożliwe._

— Ja długo…?

— Prawie trzy miesiące — odpowiedział mu wreszcie lekarz.

Chłopak opadł na poduszkę. Znów zmarnował czas. Zostaje mu go coraz mniej.

Lekarz sprawdzał w ciszy jego stan. Czekał aż pacjent przetrawi spokojnie wszystkie informacje. Potter w ciszy obserwował zaognioną ranę, która po chwili skryła się pod świeżym opatrunkiem.

— Kiedy będę mógł wyjść?

— Nie prędko. Rana bardzo źle się goi. Pomimo naszych starań, dzięki którym już dawno powinna…

— Nie ważne — przerwał mu Harry. — Rozumiem.

Choć to ostatnie nie do końca była prawda. Powinien nie żyć, skoro nie miał dostępu do eliksirów. Zaklęcie Toma miało go zabić, a Wywar Żywej Śmierci tylko wstrzymał ten moment.

_Jak zwykli mugolscy lekarze zdołali go wybudzić i dodatkowo uleczyć, chociaż jeszcze nie do końca, ranę?_

— Czy ktoś mnie odwiedzał?

— Tak, co parę dni masz gościa. Zawsze przychodzi w te same dni i o tej samej godzinie. To od niego dowiedzieliśmy się, że jest pan uczulony na niektóre leki. Gdybyśmy tego nie wiedzieli, moglibyśmy panu nieświadomie zrobić jeszcze większą szkodę.

— O której zwykle przychodzi? — Harry zastanawiał się, czy to Dumbledore i jeżeli tak, to dlaczego wybrał dla niego mugolski szpital?

— Powinien zaraz przyjść. Nigdy dotąd się nie spóźnił, Zawsze jest równo w południe.

Na zegarze ściennym za plecami lekarza dochodziła właśnie dwunasta. W chwili, gdy wskazówki zrównały się na tej właśnie godzinie, drzwi do sali otworzyły się.

— Dzień dobry. Przyszedł pan w odpowiedniej chwili, właśnie się obudził. — Lekarz przywitał go i skierował się do wyjścia. — Zostawię was na chwilę samych. Pewnie macie co nieco sobie do powiedzenia.

W przeciwieństwie do podejrzeń lekarza, zapanowała cisza po opuszczeniu przez niego pokoju.

— Co tutaj robisz, Severusie? — odezwał się po chwili Harry, jednocześnie nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od młodego mężczyzny.

Mugolski świat dziwnie patrzył na czarodziejskie szaty, dlatego Severus był przebrany. W przyszłości, jeżeli musiał udać się do świata mugoli, nigdy nie ubierał czegoś co zwróciłoby uwagę innych właśnie na niego.

Teraz było wręcz przeciwnie. Wszystko, co miał ma sobie, podkreślało jego atuty. Idealnie dopasowane ubranie opinało ze zmysłowością zgrabne ciało powodując, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo. Włosy związane czarną aksamitką spływały falą na plecy. W ręku trzymał lekki płaszcz, który po chwili odłożył na wolne krzesło.

— Jak się czujesz? — zignorował wcześniejsze pytanie.

— Dlaczego to robisz?

— Bo mnie dręczysz? Nie dajesz mi spać w nocy, w dzień nie mogę zapomnieć o tobie.

Serce Harry'ego drgnęło. Severus coś do niego czuł, pomimo że została mu zabrana lub zmodyfikowana pamięć.

— Nie dręczę cię. Twoja prawdziwa osobowość daje o sobie znać. Tom cię oszukuje. Użył jakiegoś zaklęcia…

— Nie chcę tego słuchać! Pomagam w twoim leczeniu, bo Lord wtrącił się do naszego pojedynku.

Harry westchnął ciężko, odwracając głowę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Severus leczy go, by móc znów z nim wałczyć.

— Chcesz mnie zabić? — szepnął, przełykając niechciane, gorzkie łzy.

— Tak. To jedyny sposób, żeby o tobie zapomnieć. Wymazać cię z mojego życia.

— Dlaczego?

— Co „dlaczego"?

— Czemu tak usilnie chcesz mnie wymazać ze swojego życia. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi zanim Tom nie namieszał ci w głowie.

— Nie pamiętam cię. Nic mnie z tobą nie łączy.

Ranny westchnął bezgłośnie. Jego wszelkie nadzieje pryskały właśnie jak bańki mydlane.

— Za dwa dni przyjdę po ciebie. Dam ci odpowiednie eliksiry, a potem zobaczymy.

I wyszedł z pokoju szpitalnego.

Harry nie mógł się za intensywnie poruszać, bo z kilku miejsc wystawały mu rurki lub kable, ale uniósł się trochę na łokciach i obserwował, jak Severus rozmawia z lekarzem. Ten uścisnął mu dłoń i pożegnał, wracając do sali Harry'ego.

— Przyjaciel zabierze pana pojutrze. Ma miejsce w innym szpitalu.

_Tak, oczywiście. W innym szpitalu. Chyba prosektorium._

Jego czarny humor został zauważony, ale nieskomentowany. Trudno było go nie dostrzec, gdy marszczył twarz, jakby zjadł cytrynę, albo nawet z tonę tych kwaśnych owoców. Harry zwyczajnie zaczął się złościć. Na Severusa, na Toma, a szczególnie na siebie. To wszystko by się nie stało, gdyby znów nie chciał zobaczyć Severusa. Mógł przyzwyczaić się…

Nie! Nie potrafił! Jak mógłby obejść się bez tego tłustowłosego dupka? Przecież jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Może jeszcze przekonać Severusa, by podążył utartą historią. Nawet jeżeli będzie to oznaczać jego śmierć. Czas musi zostać pchnięty na stary tor.

Następnego dnia odczepiono od niego cały sprzęt, informując, że nie jest mu już potrzebny, skoro jest przytomny. Pozostawiono jedynie welflon, by nadal móc podawać leki. Rana, w niektórych miejscach nadal mocno zaczerwieniona, ciągle bolała przy poruszaniu. Harry chciał odzyskać trochę sprawności, nie czekając na mikstury lecznicze Severusa. Na razie mógł sam dotrzeć do łazienki i z niej skorzystać. Na dłuższe maratony jednak nie miał sił, ani pozwolenia pilnujących go lekarzy oraz pielęgniarek. Te ostatnie przypominały mu Pomfrey. Może z tego stróżowania miały jakiś specjalny kurs? Zawsze wiedziały, kiedy próbował im się wymknąć pod byle pretekstem. Po jakimś czasie dał spokój sobie i im. Tak naprawdę to i tak nie miał dokąd iść. Pozostało mu czekać na Severusa i jego plan.

— Wstawaj!

Mocne szarpnięcie obudziło go następnego dnia o niemiłosiernie wczesnej godzinie. Mógł się założyć, że jeszcze nie ma kolejnego dnia, albo dopiero co nastąpił.

Severus pochylał się nad nim i nadal potrząsał nim tak długo, aż śpiący otworzył w końcu oczy.

— Nie śpię. Nie musisz traktować mnie jak worka ziemniaków — burknął Harry, nadal nie całkiem wybudzony.

— Pij!

Na pościeli wylądowało kilka fiolek, których barwne zawartości wiele mówiły Harry'emu. Przeciwbólowy, przeciwgorączkowy, wzmacniający i parę innych eliksirów leczniczych, które często zdarzało mu się zażywać.

Posłuchał. Chciał być sprawny w takiej chwili. Działanie mikstur było natychmiastowe. Wyprostował się, czując jak ból i wyczerpanie tak poważnym zranieniem mija, chociaż wiedział, że nie bezpowrotnie. Blizna na piersi zbladła w kilka sekund i tylko biały ślad odznaczał się na jego skórze. Gdy opróżnił ostatnią buteleczkę, zerknął na zegar. Dochodziła druga w nocy. Korytarz, widoczny przez odgradzające go okna, był zaciemniony, a pielęgniarek nigdzie nie było widać.

— Pośpiesz się — ponaglił go Severus, odkrywając.

— W takim ubraniu nie pójdę! — oburzył się Potter, bo jego pidżama nie miała pleców, a gołym tyłkiem nie miał, w swoich ostatnich chwilach, zamiaru świecić.

— Pójdziesz.

Snape złapał go za ramię i chłopak poczuł, jak brzuch skręca się w tym niemiłym uczuciu aportacji.

— Przynajmniej pozwoliłbyś mi się ubrać — warknął do niego wściekle, odsuwając się. — Chyba na tyle…

Reszta zdania została urwana i zagłuszona przez pocałunek.

Harry w pierwszej chwili był tym faktem tak zaskoczony, że zamarł. Trwało to może z kilka sekund i potem zapadł się w tym odczuciu całkowicie. Dłonie zatonęły we włosach Severusa, przyciągając go jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił mu na wszystko. Kochał każdy dotyk, jakim obdarzał go ten szczególny mężczyzna. Wszystkie tak doskonale znane i jednocześnie tak nowe. Dla niego ta chwila mogłaby się nigdy nie kończyć, trwać wiecznie. Był tylko mógł przebywać blisko Severusa. Powoli, bez pospiechu, pozbywali się swoich ubrań. Severus z ironicznym uśmiechem rozwiązał jedynie te trzy tasiemki, które podtrzymywały szpitalną koszulę i chwilę patrzył na ciało swego kochanka. Palcami przesunął po ledwo zaleczonej ranie na piersi, potem po tej na plecach.

— Niewiele brakowało, a zginąłbyś tamtego dnia.

— Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni, jak sądzę. Takie już moje fatum, że ktoś ciągle uwielbia, gdy jestem umierający, ale cudem unikam śmierci.

Usta Severusa podjęły swoje wcześniejsze działanie. Harry znów przymknął oczy, przyciągając jego głowę jeszcze bliżej. Nagle poczuł, że zostaje pchnięty i ląduje na czymś miękkim. Dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że są w jakiejś sypialni. Wcześniej nie robiło mu to różnicy gdzie wylądowali. A teraz też było mu wszystko jedno. Dłoń Severusa podążała utartym do jednego celu. Harry wygiął się w łuk, cicho jęcząc z przyjemności. Kochanek zamruczał, całując jego bark na ten pokaz. Potter kochał to. Kochał Snape'a, który robił z nim co chciał i jak chciał. Doprowadzał go na samą granicę. Z głośnym krzykiem otworzył oczy, gdy ten do niego dołączył, tworząc teraz jedno, scalone ze sobą ciało.

— On cie zabije.

Nie takich słów oczekiwał Harry na koniec ich zbliżenia. Może nie od razu wyznań miłości, ale na pewno nie tego.

— Wiem. Ciągle próbuje. — Dotknął piersi Severusa, jak wiele razy wcześniej, czując pod nią uspokajające się powoli serce.

— I spełni swoją zachciankę.

_Co ma odpowiedzieć? Że bardo dobrze o tym wie? Że jeszcze zanim się urodzi, będzie o nim przepowiednia, która raczej nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia._

— Dlaczego tak mu się stawiasz? Jesteś potężny. Mógłbyś przystąpić do niego. Pozwoliłby nam się spotykać.

To ostatnie zdanie ubodło Harry'ego. Uniósł się na łokciach.

— Pozwolił? A co ty jesteś? Jego zabawką? Własnością? Mam zezwolić osobie, która wymordowała cała moją rodzinę, by łaskawie „pozwoliła" spotykać się z moim własnym… — umilkł, wiedząc że powiedział za dużo.

— Twoim, co? — drążył Severus.

Wstał i zaczął się ubierać, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Nie ważne — szepnął cicho Harry. — Po prostu nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z Voldemortem.

— Ale masz. Nie wiem jak, ale masz.

Harry transmutował prześcieradło w spodnie i ubrał się, stając następnie naprzeciw Severusa.

— Odejdź od niego, Severusie. On nie przyniesie nic dobrego w twoim życiu. Będziesz cierpieć i ta pustka — dotknął znów jego piersi — będzie się tylko rozrastać. Pochłonie cię w końcu.

— Nie mogę. — Odtrącił jego dłoń. — Od Czarnego Pana się nie odchodzi.

— On zabije wszystko co kiedykolwiek kochałeś. Zabije Lily, Dumbledore'a, mnie. Nic nie stanie mu na drodze do celu.

Severus tylko patrzył na niego, a chłopak czuł, że jednak przegrywa. Oczy tego młodego mężczyzny nadal były puste. Nie pomagało nic.

— _On jest mój._

Tom pojawił się nagle i Harry zaczął sam siebie besztać, iż tak zgłupiał po pocałunku Severusa. Nie nałożył w około nawet najprostszych barier ochronnych. Źrenice Severusa ściemniały jeszcze bardziej, gdy Czarny Pan objął go ramieniem i pocałował w policzek. Ten nawet nie drgnął. Stał jakby to nie było nic nowego.

— Miałeś go zabić, Severusie — szepnął mu do ucha zimno Marvolo.

— Ta… Tak, Panie.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Znał to zaklęcie. Skoro Tom stosował go ciągle od ponad roku, to wcale nie zdziwił się zmianie Severusa. Każdy by się zmienił. Tego czaru nie da się od tak złamać. Jeśli chce uratować Snape'a, musi zdecydować się na coś bardzo drastycznego.

Zaatakował Toma Marvolo Riddle'a.

W niewielkiej sypialni zaklęcia błyskały niczym światła w dyskotece. Lord otrzymał kilka ran, ale nadal nie zagrażały one jego życiu. Harry wiedział, że teraz nie ma z nim najmniejszych szans. Nic nie łączyło go z tym Voldemortem, by mógł to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.

Severus przyglądał się temu pojedynkowi. Nie mógł wtrącić się do niego. Jednak coś go jednocześnie powstrzymywało jak i ponaglało do działania. Widział, że kochanek jest coraz bardziej osłabiony. Eliksiry musiały zacząć tracić swoje właściwości i nawet, jeśli rana wygoiła się całkowicie, stan Harry'ego nie był najlepszy. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy Tom rzucił chłopaka zaklęciem odrzucającym na ścianę tuż koło niego.

— Teraz osobiście przypilnuję żebyś mi znów się nie wymknął śmierci. Tamten nieznajomy ostrzegał mnie przed tym, a ja go nie posłuchałem. Nie popełnię ponownie tego błędu. _Avada Kedavra!_

Severus skoczył w tej samym momencie w stronę chłopaka, ten jednak chyba spodziewał się właśnie takiej reakcji, bo w ostatniej chwili pchnął zbliżającego się Snape'a na ścianę, otrzymując skierowanym w niego zaklęciem. Severus czuł jakby czas zwolnił. Widział dokładnie jak zielone oczy tracą blask i martwe już ciało upada w jego ramiona. Coś w nim pękło, gdy obracał ciało Harry'ego w swoją stronę. Czuł dziwne gorąco w piersi, które coraz bardziej się rozprzestrzeniało. Nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Toma, który chował właśnie różdżkę.

— Pozbądź się tego ścierwa. Potem wracaj do dworu.

— Tak, Panie — odpowiedział chłodno, ale Voldemort już tego nie dosłyszał, aportując się po rzuceniu rozkazu.

Severus wziął ciało na ręce i wstał. Tylko jedna osoba mogła mu teraz pomóc. Aportował się pod bramę Hogwartu. Szybko znalazł się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Starzec ułożył ciało Harry'ego na kanapie i zaczął czegoś szukać w biurku. Po chwili znalazł to i znów podszedł do ciała. Sekundę i jeden błysk światła później po zwłokach nie było śladu.

— Co teraz, dyrektorze? — zapytał w końcu Severus niepewnym głosem.

Czy mógł zdradzić teraz kim naprawdę był?

— Wszystko zależy od ciebie, mój chłopcze. — Jednocześnie wykonał ruch dłonią i Snape poczuł łaskotanie magii, ale zaraz o tym zapomniał.

Potrząsnął głową i sięgnął po filiżankę, gdy nagle drzwi do gabinetu trzasnęły, a do środka wpadła dziwacznie ubrana kobieta.

— Albusie, masz może…? — W tej samej chwili jej głos zmienił się całkowicie, a ona sama zesztywniała w miejscu i zaczęła mówić coś, co zmieniło od tej chwili bieg historii, choć tylko jedna osoba w tym pokoju zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. — **Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna. I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.** — Tak samo nagle tonacja kobiety uległa ponownej zmianie. — …trochę tych twoich cytrynowych dropsów?

— Ależ oczywiście, Sybillo. Zastanawiamy się właśnie z Severusem, czy nie przyjęłabyś posady nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa, skoro i tak szukasz pracy? Mogłabyś przedłużyć swój pobyt tutaj na trochę dłużej niż wakacje? — pytał dyrektor, patrząc jednocześnie na Snape'a, gdy podawał swoje ulubione słodycze kobiecie, która kiwnęła twierdząco głową i zaraz potem wyszła. — Wszystko teraz zależy od ciebie, Severusie — dodał jeszcze raz, tym razem obserwując dłużej młodego mężczyzny. — Jak mówiłem przed chwilą, stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów będzie wolne od przyszłego roku szkolnego, możesz je wtedy objąć.

— Przemyślę to, Albusie. I dziękuję za propozycję.

Liczyłem, że mnie zobaczysz,  
>Liczyłem, że zrozumiesz<br>Lub ukrzyżujesz mnie za moje uczucia,  
>Moje okrutna ambicja,<br>Cieżka do wytłumaczenia  
>A mój ból... się skończy.*<p>

**Koniec. **

*Skindrive - _No more good guys_.

_** Mactabilis Paciscor — śmiertelny zadać cios_


End file.
